


אלף ספינות

by Areola



Category: Troy (2004)
Genre: Gen
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Summary: עבור מה שווה לחיות?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Deserves A Collection





	אלף ספינות

_ "...אם תישאר כאן איתי, עם משפחתך, תזכה לחיים ארוכים ושלווים. תינשא, יהיו לך ילדים ולילדיך יהיו ילדים. הם יאהבו אותך, וכאשר תמות, הם יזכרו אותך. אבל כאשר ילדיך ימותו, וילדיהם של ילדיך ימותו גם הם, שמך יאבד..." _

נערה שפניה קורנים וזרועותיה צחות כחלב מלקטת צדפים על חוף האי אֶגינה. היא לובשת כתונת מאריג פשוט, ועיניה חומות כאגוזי הפקאן הצונחים על הקרקע בשלהי החורף. סבלנית ודמומה היא נוברת בחול הלבן, אצבעותיה נסגרות סביב צדף חתום. שמש ים תיכונית קופחת על ראשה, ואגלי זיעה מנצנצים כמו חרוזי-זכוכית בריסייה. את הצדף שקטפה מקרקעית הלאגונה, היא מניחה בסלסילת הנצרים המלאה למחצה, אחר נעצרת למחות את הזיעה המזגגת את מצחה. כשתתמלא הסלסילה, תקום הנערה על רגליה ותחזור אל כפר הדייגים הקטן ממנו באה. היא איננה יודעת וגם לא תדע לנצח כי מילים שנאמרו מרחק פרסאות רבות משם, בחצר המלך ליקומדס, מונעות מהגבר שנועד לאהוב אותה לחצות את הים בחזרה אל האי אֶגינה, למקום בו ימצא אותה מלקטת צדפים על החוף ויאהב אותה מרגע שיניח עליה את עיניו ועד ליום מותם.

הקטור נסיך טרויה משקיף מעל חומות עירו. את האבנים, כך מספרת האגדה, הניח אפולו, ואין כח ארצי שיוכל להן. הרוח מבדרת את קווצות שיערה של אנדרומאכי, והוא מהרהר בהבטחות שהבטיח לה; בהבטחות שלחשו לו האבנים בשנתו וכאשר היה מטפס על החומות כילד. הים הפתוח חבק את אישון העולם והעולם היה טרויה. מקום לכרוע בו בפני אנדרומאכי ורק לגופה הזהוב ולבהונותיו של אפולו המפוסלות בשיש להעלות מעשרים. אגממנון הוליך את צבאו במארש החלטי על פני ארצות העולם הידוע, אבל אפילו חמישים אלף רגלים לא יכבשו את אדמת טרויה תחת רגליהם.

לרגע הוא מהרהר בהלנה. למען אשתו תכולת-העין, הביא פאריס את אימת המלחמה על חומות-טרויה. הלנה, כך אומרים, היא האישה היפה בתבל, וכאשר פאריס מביט בה, הוא נדמה לאחיו הבכור כמי שחזה בפני האלמוות. הקטור יודע כי אחיו הוא פזיז ופוחז מכפי שנותיו, אולם פאריס מתבונן באשת מנלאוס כאילו גילתה לו הפיתיה את העתיד, ואף על פי שבמקדשי אפולו מקוננות הפיתיות על טרויה שחומותיה פרוצות ומקדשיה מחוללים – יחזור פאריס על כל מעשיו בשנית על מנת להפוך את הלנה שלו.

אנדרומאכי, המניקה את בנו הבכור ומתלפפת סביב הקטור כשיח מלבלב כאשר הם עולים על משכבם, היא כמו עוגן נטוע עמוק במרחבי הים הצלול. אותו ים שעד לפני שבועות בודדים השתרע נקי וחלק עד האופק וכעת הוא זרוע עורבים-עורבים ספינות מלחמה. הקטור היה נותן את זרועו הימנית עבור אנדרומאכי, והיה מקריב עבורה את חייו, אבל בסתר לבו הוא יודע כי היה צופה באנדרומאכי קופצת מראש המגדל הגבוה ביותר לפני שהיה פותח את שערי טרויה בפני היוונים. והקטור תוהה מה יש בפאריס ואין בו בהקטור, שהוא מסוגל לנצור אישה כמו מידאס את זהבו.

הרוח נושאת על כנפה את ניחוח השדות החרושים של איתאקה. אודיסאוס השעון על מעקה הסיפון מאזין ללחישת הנול של הרוח. וכשם שהיא מחקה את אנקת החוטים הנארגים על הנול, מביאה הרוח לאוזניו את נשימותיה היציבות של פנלופי. בארמונו הצנוע שעל צלע הגבעה, ישנים אשתו ובנו הקט, והוא איננו יודע כי שנים רבות יחלפו בטרם יראה אותם שוב. לפני שבועות ארוכים שלח אותו אגממנון לגייס את אכילס, והחכם באדם פיתה את הטוב שבלוחמים בהבטחות על תהילת עולם. הוא לא סיפר לו על שדות איתאקה הממתינים לאודיסאוס שיחזור ויחרוש אותם; הוא לא סיפר לאכילס אודות פנלופי, ששיערה נופל על כתפיה כּכפות התאנה. הוא לא אמר לאכילס כי תפקידם של אנשי הנמלים הוא לכרסם את שערי-טרויה על מנת שאודיסאוס יוכל לעלות על הספינה שתחזיר אותו הביתה.

זמן מה לאחר מכן הוא שומע רחש קל ולווחי הסיפון חורקים. אכילס, שתווי פניו חדים כמו מלח באור הלבנה, מתייצב לצידו. משך רגע ארוך משקיפים שניהם על החוף ללא אומר ודברים.

"לא באתי בשביל יוון," אכילס אומר לבסוף.

אודיסאוס משקר: "כבודה של יוון הוא דבר שראוי למות למענו."

"יוון לא שווה לעינב הרקוב ביותר של דיוניסוס, ובוודאי לא שאמות למענה."

"אם כך, אני מניח שאתה שואף לחיות לנצח?"

"בשביל לחיות לנצח-שווה למות."

ואודיסאוס המניד בראשו בעצב לא יהיה מופתע לשמוע כי יום אחד ירד אל ממלכתו של האדס רק על מנת לשוב אל עולם החיים ואל פנלופי הממתינה לו באיתאקה.

לאכילס בן פלאוס ותטיס אין אלים שלהם הוא סוגד. יש לו חרב ויש לו מגן ואוגדה של מירמידונים הסרים לכל פקודותיו, אבל אין לו עוגן המקבע אותו לרצפת העולם. משאת נפשו של אגממנון היא כוח; מנלאוס מחזיק-מחרה אחר כבודו האבוד; לבו של אודיסאוס יוצא אל פנלופי. אכילס לוחם למען אכילס. גרגרי החול מאווששים בין בהונותיו כפי שהדם לוחש בעורקים וניתז מוריד קרוע כשהוא מרים את חרבו ומנחית אותה. הטרויאנים אינם מוכנים למתקפה ובשרם רך ובוהק משלום ושובע. השרירים העגלגלים והמעוצבים יפה בקיבורת זרועם וסובכי ירכיהם הם שרירים של פלאדיום – כאלה שנרכשו באימונים מפרכים בזירה ולא בקרב של חיים ומוות מול הצבאות שאגממנון שולף משרוול הטוניקות המבושמות שלו. אכילס פוקד על המירמידונים להסתער על החוף עם שחר, וביחד הם מכריעים את לוחמי טרויה. תוך שעות ספורות ייפול החוף לידיה של יוון והדם אינו מתוק מניצחון כאשר הוא מכתים את שפתיו של אכילס.

נערה שעיניה חומות כאגוזי הפקאן כבר איננה מחכה לו באי אֶגינה: היא נישאה לגבר ותינוקו מתפתח ברחמה. אכילס בן פלאוס ותטיס לא חצה את הים על מנת לתבוע נערה, אבל הוא חצה את הים על מנת לתבוע את תהילת העולם שלו.

_ "...אם תלך לטרויה, איש לא יזכה בתהילה גדולה יותר. בעוד אלפי שנים, יספרו הבריות על ניצחונותיך. העולם יזכור את שמך. אבל אם תלך לטרויה, לעולם לא תחזור הביתה. אתה תמות בטרויה..."- דייויד בניוף.  _


End file.
